Locket of a binding past
by The-Original-Scotland
Summary: When Kaori loses most of her memories of her childhood she tries to figure out who the young teen she fell for was. The only thing proving that he was real is the gold locket she wears around her neck. Between love and Kira what will she do?    Light/OC/L


Ch. 1: A notebook of death?

_Little kaori looked out her window staring blankly into the sky. "I wonder... What it's like in the real world..." She said to herself quietly, a small sigh escaping her lightly pink lips._

_"Well, I hear the world is both a cruel and beautiful place."_

_The girl jumped and snapped out of her trance, turning her attention to the voice behind her. A young teen with messy black hair was standing in the doorway. Wrinkled white hoddie and blue jeans he wore; along with just plane white socks. A smile shone on his face as he walked over to the red haired girl that sat by the window._

_"Really? Have you ever been away from here?"_

_"Yes I have a few times... But I plan on leaving here for good."_

_Kaori's face dropped as she turned away from the boy and back to the window. "Oh, I see... Is this a last goodbye then?"_

_The boy shook his head and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "No, Since I plan on taking you with me when your old enough... I want to stay with you Kaori-chan." He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and the young girl blushed; peering up at the teen._

_"Stay with me... I'd like that-" Soon two more kids ran into the room and ran up to them_

_"Come on you two, were gonna play red rover outside and we need more players!" The smaller boy grabbed the two confused kids' hands and pulled them towards the door._

_A small smile made it to kaori's face as she was pulled out into the warm sunlight; Feeling the warmth made her feel as if she were alive and apart of the real world outside the high walls of the orphanage she now lived in._

* * *

><p>"MS. KOSONAKI-SAN, PLEASE PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS!" the teacher barked. Kaori snapped out of her trance of a past memory, sighing that it ended way too quick. "Now please read aloud the rest of the passage to the class."<p>

Kaori stood up with her textbook, thoughts of her only memory still playing in her head. She took a steady deep breath and started.

"What had seem to be the wrath of god he hoped that god will show mercy and pity him for his sins against him.

He saw this as the end and collapsed onto the ground, waiting for death's cold embrace to bring peace to his shattered mind." She sat back down quietly as the teacher called on the next student.

"Yagami-san, please read the next passage on the next page."

He stood up with his book and began.

"Follow the teachings of god and receive his blessing.

And so it shall be, that the seas will again become bountiful and the raging storms would subside."

Light took his seat as the teacher thanked him; He and Kaori exchanged glances for a brief moment before the lesson continued.

* * *

><p>School was out for the day, Kaori and Light decided to walk home together. Kaori met light by chance one school day in freshmen year when they had to sit next to each other in English class. At first nether one of them spoke to each other, but when Light noticed Kaori reading a murder mystery he couldn't help but ask if she was fascinated with crimes, murders, and unsolved cases. From then on there conversations consisted of news, recent crimes, school of course, and sometimes paranormal. It was apparent that sooner or later they would become friends despite she was a good year or two younger then him.<p>

Sick of hearing the same news at a never ending constant as they walked though town, they decided to stay away from electronic stores. Fifteen minutes went past before Kaori finally broke the silence between them. "Um, Light-kun...?"

"Yeah? What is it Kaori-chan?"

"Do you think this world... Is decent or awful? I know it's an odd question..." A tinge of pink dusted her cheeks in embarrassment as she peered down at the ground. Light glanced at her with bored interest.

"It's not that odd of a question Kaori-chan. But... I do truly think this world is rotten. Its the news on permeate repeat, nothing more."

Kaori looked up at him before sighing "Yes, you have a point about that. But if you were able to change that... And make this place better, would you Light-kun?"

Light thought for a moment, if he could make a difference would he? "I guess I would if I had the opportunity.

"Heh, I think I would too. Maybe I should work for the police?" She smiled slightly, as he lightly chuckled.

* * *

><p>"See ya later Light-kun!" Kaori yelled from down the block waving her hand before disappearing around the corner. She pulled out her MP3 player and placed the ear-buds into her ears and bopped her head to one of her favorite J-rock songs; her long red hair bouncing and blowing in the early fall wind. As she was nearing the corner something caught her eye; she paused and looked to see what it was. It was a book across the street.<p>

"...Eh? Whats that...?" She said quietly as she crossed the street and picked up the object. "Oh it's a notebook. Weir- Wait... Death note? Seriously?" She just stared at the notebook in her hands; puzzled before walking off with it. "Maybe this is a bad joke and there's a hidden camera... But..." She placed the notebook in her messenger bag with mixed emotions; those of confusion and a tinge of excitement. "Maybe I should test this bad chain letter, just to be safe." And with that Kaori continued her walk home.

* * *

><p>AN: Good god this fic is old... Yes this is an old old old OC I made back in '09, and she was made to fit along with the original time/story line of the anime. I thought I'd revamp her and figured I'd should pick this story back up. I'd tried to give her a basic personality and a feel that just about anyone could be her, yet be different. I don't think I did so well in this first ch...

James: you didn't.

Shut up. Anyway I'm going to try and put up more of this and at least attempt to finish this ch story... Well if anyone reads this. Well it's going to end up being Light x OC x L like in mid story so you have that to look forward to. Well I'm rambling... So hoped you liked the first ch! ^_^;;

Ja-ne! ~K-chan


End file.
